I'm yours
by Maniac Productions
Summary: A song fic to Jason Maraz's I'm yours. Okay gambit loves Rogue and she loves him. So they decide enough is enough.


**Hi People! *Crazy Smile* I'm Maniac Productions and this is my first ROMY songfic. Okay there kinda is a story to this, so bear with me. The story is Rogue and the X-men go on a mission and during the fight Rogue and Gambit start fighting where the others can't see them and after when they both return home they came to realize they love each other. So please tell me what you think and I know it kinda sucks, but hey I tried and this is my first song fic and only my second story. The songs called ****I'm Yours**** by Jason Maraz **

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it.  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back  
>Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest<br>but nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>  
><em>But I won't hesitate no more, no more<br>It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Rogue laid on her bed with a sigh of frustration thinking about the mission the team just went on. She got lost in that stupid Cajun's eyes…AGAIN. As she backed up, he came closer and pinned her against the wall. He came only an inch away from her face before charging a card he pulled out of thin air, dropping it to the ground, and running. She just barely avoided the explosion when she heard "see you later, Cherie." She could imagine the smirk on his face and even though she would never admit it she loved that stupid smirk. She loved that smirk, the way he flirted with her, his unique eyes, and she loved…she loved him. Rogue sat up inhaled a deep breath and sighed 'Ah love him, Great…just Great.' She looked at the card on her desk and decided she was going to tell him. No more hesitate she was going to tell him next time she seen him.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and then you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing<br>We're just one big family  
>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved<br>So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

Gambit sat reviewing the mission he just returned from. 'Why can't ah get her off mah mind, and why ain't she like de other filles (women) fall fer (for) moi (me)' He actually loved her and he wished she would see that. He just wants to make her happy, make her laugh, make her smile, and see her without all that stupid make-up see hides behind. He wanted to show her that she has a family, a huge family that cares about her. She has a right to be happy even with her mutation. 'Ah love her and will show her that.' He's going to tell her. No matter what she says he's hers. She can try to say it's too complicated to be with him, but he doesn't care.__

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<br>I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue  
>But I won't hesitate no more, no more<br>It cannot wait, I'm yours (I won't hesitate)_

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. She's always trying to push them away, and now she's trying to see her real self. 'WHY IS THIS SO HARD?' She can't not put on make-up, but she's going to stop pushing people away. She left her make-up off and put on her normal clothes and she kept reminded herself 'today's the day.' Rogue smiled at the nicer looking and more pleasant looking self. 'Ah'm not gonna wait, not today.' She's his. She smiled.

_Open up your mind and see like me (No more, no more)  
>Open up your plans and man you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours (It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

He's gonna make sure she sees that they can be together even with her powers. He loves her and he's going to stop hesitating. If only she could that she could do great things, be a great friend, and they could be a great couple. All he needs to do is prove to Rogue that he loves her and she doesn't need to hide her real self from him. He will show her that once she has control over her powers the sky is the limit for her. He packed up his suitcase and headed down to the Xavier Manson for 'Gifted' children.

_So please don't, please don't, please don't. There's no need to complicate.  
><em>

Rogue headed down stairs to see Gambit shaking the professor's hand. 'Remember there's no need to complicate this.' Gambit smiled at Rogue then asked the professor something. He nodded and sent Rogue a mental message '**Please shows our new teammate around.' "**Sure thang professor, Come on Gambit." Gambit followed her.

_There's no need to complicate. Our time is short  
><em>

Gambit followed Rogue as she showed him around and as they met other students they all looked at him suspiciously. He looked at her uncovered face 'Wow she looks so belle (Beautiful) without her make-up and that petty smile.' Once they were alone Gambit stopped Rogue's tour. "Rogue can we talk, about…us"_  
><em>

_This is our fate  
><em>

'Now's mah chance.' "Um yeah, Ah kinda think we need to." He nodded

"Rogue…" Gambit started

"Gambit…" Rogue started

"I Love you." They said simultaneously

_I'm yours_


End file.
